A Trip to Egypt
by RainbowAbstract
Summary: Kyoya might be Nile's boyfriend, but it doesn't mean that he knows everything about him, as he soon finds out. :Rated T just incase:


Nile and Kyoya were packing their belongings, Nile had become homesick so Kyoya decided to take him back to Egypt, but it was only for a short amount of time. Kyoya had agreed to go with him, he'd wanted to see Egypt for a while and thought this was the perfect excuse to go. From what he'd heard and read about Egypt it seemed like an amazing place, filled with curses and mysteries.

When they'd finished packing they went to the airport and waited for their plane to arrive.

-x-

They had just came off of the plane that landed in Egypt, according to Nile they were heading towards a small village that was near the pyramids.

They walked in the scorching hot sun for about two hours before they came to the outskirt of the village, it was small, nothing like Kyoya had expected. The houses were made of wood, stalls filled the streets with people pushing and shoving each other to get to their destination.

Nile directed Kyoya to a house, not wasting a second. They were only going to be here five days then it was back to Japan.

Nile stopped in front of a wooden house, it was slightly bigger than the rest but it was still pretty small compared to the houses in Japan.

Kyoya walked into a narrow hallway, paintings and portraits of 4 young boys and a young girl filled the walls. The inside looked much nicer than the outside and was decorated beautifully despite the small size. Kyoya was to busy staring into space that he didn't realise the new figure standing in front of him.

When he'd snapped out of his fantasy the first thing he noticed was the figure standing in front of him.

"Hey, you must be Kyoya. I'm Ryver, Nile's brother" the person who was apparently Nile's brother said.

"Nile has a brother?" Kyoya asked, shocked.

"Actually he has 3 brothers, me, Seth and Amun. He also has a sister who goes by the name Seshat." There was a pause before Ryver spoke again, "He never told you?"

Kyoya shook his head, immediately rushing past Ryver to go find Nile, "I guess I don't know as much about Nile as I thought" Kyoya said to himself, quickly looking around to see if anyone had heard him, but he was alone.

He found Nile stretched out on the couch doing heaven knows what.

He slowly sat down beside the younger, "Why didn't you tell me about your family?"

Nile looked up, not saying a word. He'd completely forgot that he hadn't told Kyoya about his family.

"I don't really like to talk about my family" Nile replied, a sad expression taking over his face.

Kyoya could see that Nile wasn't comfortable talking about his family, so he left it. If Nile hadn't told him about his family then there must be a good reason. If Nile wanted to tell him then he would do it in his own time.

Kyoya quickly changed the subject, "So, what do you do around here for fun?"

"The funnest thing to do around here is chores"

Kyoya looked in disbelief, "Really? What about bey battles?"

"The bey battles here barely last 5 minutes, people here haven't had the amount of training you've had. Just surviving around here's a battle."

Silence took over as the one named Ryver walked in, "Hey Nile, can you come help me get the shopping?"

"Can you not get it yourself? The store isn't far from here"

"Please!"

"Ok, Fine"

Nile got up, following his older brother into the streets of Egypt.  
Kyoya sat patiently waiting for Nile to return. While Nile was away he decided to do some further exploring of the house.

He walked up to the small fireplace that was placed in the middle of the room, he looked at the picture frames that sat on top of the fireplace, most of them were pictures of a small baby boy with tanned skin and orange and brown hair. It was clear Nile was the favourite, even though parents try not to make it obvious. Now that he thought about it where were Nile's parents. But he quickly shook the thought out of his head.

Nile had never spoke much about his past, maybe this was his chance to find out what the smaller male was hiding.


End file.
